In recent years, vehicles have been manufactured with the ability to wirelessly communicate with other surrounding vehicles and/or fixed location devices using Dedicated Short-Range Communications (DSRC). The United States has mandated that all new vehicles include DSRC capabilities by 2019. Standards for DSRC have been established to define the protocols and message formats to ensure interoperability between different systems and different manufacturers. One type of DSRC message for which standards have been established is Basic Safety Message (BSM), which provides vehicle safety related information to other vehicles.